


A Pair of Idiots in Love. Episode Six. The one about the Trolls.

by Lourry_Tomyles



Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [6]
Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis bottoms, M/M, Pain Kink, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut AND Romance, Song: Defenceless (Louis Tomlinson), Trolls, harry cries, harry tomlinson, harry tops, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, louis styles - Freeform, love and friendship - Freeform, my policeman, realistic Larry day to day lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles
Summary: Another episode of day to day Larry lives, as Louis has to deal with the disgusting allegations made by those trolls on Twitter this February. Harry gets feisty when he realises Louis has turned to Stan for support and neglected to tell him all together.This one is a little longer than the others, but as always, this tale of domestic life includes a healthy dose of smut and banter, because I know that's why you're here ;Pwould love to hear your thoughts! Please leave comments, good/bad/ugly :)
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson/Stanley Lucas, Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles, Stan Lucas/Louis Tomlinson, harry styles/stan lucas
Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056104
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	A Pair of Idiots in Love. Episode Six. The one about the Trolls.

**Author's Note:**

> some snippets....
> 
> In a split second, Louis evaluated all his options. He could push Harry’s head down, make him suck his dick. Honestly, he could really use the release. But what if he got some cum on Harry’s suit. He didn’t need that pressure. Or he could drop to his knees and suck Harry off. Probably would do Harry good to cum right now, get rid of some of that stress. Or he could push his pants down and beg Harry to fuck him quickly, even though neither of them would finish before the car arrived and Harry would have to leave mid-fuck. As soon as the thought flit through his mind, he knew that was what he wanted. The heat of wanting each other for the rest of the day. 
> 
> He pulled off his t-shirt and undid his own pants, pushing them down around his thighs, leaving Harry’s hands on his naked arse. 
> 
> “Damn.” was all Harry said, pulling Lou’s cheeks apart and squeezing them roughly. 
> 
> Louis spun around and rubbed his naked arse over Harry’s cock which was still restrained by his pants. They looked at each other in the mirror and Harry’s hands were all over Louis, one hand coming to rest on his waist, the other on his cock which he was squeezing and rubbing now. His lips went to Louis’ neck again, and the sight of it made Louis gasp before Harry’s lips had even made contact. Watching himself in the mirror while Harry ravaged him, made Lou’s dick throb so hard. 
> 
> “Baby, I want you.” Louis moaned. 
> 
> Harry smiled at him wickedly in the mirror “There’s not time.” He shook his head. 
> 
> “Please Harry, just slide into me a couple of times. Then you can go.” Lou breathed. 
> 
> *************************
> 
> “Walk with me a minute Louis.” Harry said flatly as he turned and made a start up the hill, heading to the walking path in the forest which bordered the property. 
> 
> “Hey.” Louis rushed to catch up. “How are you feeling? Were you hung over?” 
> 
> Harry didn’t say anything until they got into the woods, where no one would see them. “How I’m feeling Louis, is pissed off and confused actually. That is how I am feeling.” He put his hands in his pockets and looked into the distance. 
> 
> “Why babe?” Louis asked frowning. 
> 
> Harry chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head before glaring at Louis. “Because something fucking abhorrent has happened in my husbands life, and he has just simply forgotten to tell me about it. Or worse, he’s chosen to exclude me from it. Maybe he just doesn’t give a shit what I think, or maybe he just has no interest in sharing his important life moments with me anymore. Either way, clearly I’m not on his list of people he is emotionally invested in - so yeah, that fucking pisses me off and profoundly confuses me at the same time Louis.” 
> 
> Lou knew instantly what he was talking about. “..Harry.” he thought for a moment before continuing. “it’s not that I was trying to keep it from you at all.

A smile spread across Louis’ face when he saw Stan’s name pop up on his phone. He eagerly opened the text from his oldest friend. _Call me as soon as you get this. Need to talk to you._

Louis contemplated calling but figured whatever it was could wait half an hour. Harry was getting ready to head out to a meeting and he’d be gone in thirty minutes. Lou didn’t want to miss out on having a goodbye kiss and cuddle with Haz because he was stuck on the phone with Stan. Stan didn’t usually know how to make a short phone call, and when Harry was gone, he could have Louis'’ full attention for as long as he wanted. 

The phone buzzed. It was Stan again. _Hun plz call me, it’s important._

Louis was a bit worried and a bit curious so he face-timed Stan who answered immediately. “Hey honey, just calling to check in on you? I just saw what’s happening on twitter.” 

“What’s happening? Catch me up love, absolutely no idea what you’re on about.” Lou could hear the stress in his friends voice. 

“Shit Lou…” Stan hesitated …”okay, how to say this..” 

“Just spit it out lad.” Louis encouraged. 

“K well, some bitches have clearly got it in for you honey, spreading some lies and saying that you fucking raped them.” 

Louis felt the colour draining out of his face and he sat on the edge of the bed. “What the fuck?” 

“K don’t stress too much love, they are all just copying and pasting the same shit... it’s like amateur hour, obviously invented by some hating bitches to ruin your moment with the song yeah?” Stan reasoned, referring to the Defenceless project. 

Louis didn’t reply immediately. He just sat on the bed feeling shocked. After a minute he said “Tell me what they are saying.” 

Stan read the accusations out loud to Louis, and a couple of his fan’s responses clearly showing that this could never have happened, least of all because there were ten or so girls saying word for word the exact same thing. There were no meaningful details, it was clearly a stunt by haters intended to upset Louis and ruin his moment with Defenceless. 

“You okay darls?” Stan looked concerned. 

“I mean….fuck…yeah I will be okay, pisses me off though not gonna lie.” Lou shook his head. 

“Sorry this is happening to you Lou. You don’t deserve this shit.” Stan empathised. 

“It’s pretty fucked up.” Lou frowned. “Hey, I appreciate you giving me the heads up though, thanks lad.” 

“No worries. Tell me if you need anything yeah?” Stan offered. 

“Actually, can you do me a favour? Would you please call Matt and tell him everything you just told me?” Louis asked, referring to his manager. 

“Onto it darls.” Stan smiled. “Is Haz around to give you some cuddles?” 

“No actually, he’s about to head out for a few hours.” 

“Bullshit. I’m coming over then. Let’s drink a shit ton and go off about this together. Maybe we can stop by Alice and Juila’s party for a bit to cheer you up. See you in an hour?” 

“Done. See you soon. Thanks pal.” Louis hung up the phone. 

He sat on the side of the bed feeling numb. He felt shocked that people would resort to this, to be so angry and petty to begrudge him this small win with his song, that his amazing fans had made happen. 

Harry walked in saw him. “Baby, you okay?” 

Lou shook his head “I don’t think so.” 

“What’s going on? Harry frowned. 

Louis sighed heavily. Before he could speak Harry shrieked at Clifford “Cliffy fuck! Get my shoe out of your mouth!” He rushed at the dog but he was too late to rescue his shoe. “God damn it, he’s chewed straight through. What am I meant to do now? I can’t wear this!” 

“That sucks.” Was all Lou said. 

“Fuck.” Harry was totally pissed. “Uggghhhhh Cliff!” Cliff cowered hearing Harry’s anger “Bad dog!” 

Lou chuckled. Watching Harry lose his shit was exactly the light-hearted moment he needed right now and it instantly made him feel better to have a little giggle. 

“It’s not funny Lou!” Harry looked like he might burst into tears. “I was about to wear these, and nothing else works with this suit. I don’t have time to think of something else to wear.” 

“You’re right. Sorry. Naughty Clifford!” Clifford was at Lou’s side now getting a pat under his chin. 

“You’re gonna fucking reward your dog for destroying my shoes?” Harry was annoyed. 

“Oh he’s _my_ dog when he’s naughty?” Lou rolled his eyes. 

“Now I’ll be late” Harry despised being late to things. 

“Take a breath baby, I’ll help you choose some new ones.” Lou got up from the bed. 

“Yes please, I’m freaking out.” Harry frowned. 

“I can see that darlin.” Louis put his hand on Harry’s back, guiding him into the wardrobe. He chose some boots with a slight sparkle “How about these?” 

“Actually…” Harry considered them. “These might look better than the shoes.” he nodded. He sat on the bed as he put them on, standing up to look at his outfit in the mirror. “Yeah, these are perfect.” 

“There you go darlin, Cliffy did you a favour see?” he smiled at Harry. “Come here.” Louis held his arms open and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Thanks sweetheart. I’m nervous about this meeting.” Harry was about to head in for the first meet and greet, and table read with the rest of the cast for his new film, My Policeman. 

“I can tell” Louis stood on his tippy toes to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“What if they hate me and think I’m rubbish at acting? What if I am not what they are expecting?” Harry searched Louis’ eyes for reassurance. 

Louis pushed his forehead against Harry’s. “Not gonna happen babe. Just be yourself, they will love you.” He grabbed Harry by the hips and spun him around so he was facing the mirror. “Listen to me.” He spoke softly over his shoulder. “There is nothing you can’t do baby. Look at yourself, tell me what you see.” 

“I don’t know. A fraud. A guy who has fluked his way through everything, who’s out of his depth in front of a camera.” Harry frowned. 

“Stop.” Louis said. “I’ll tell you who I see. I see someone with extraordinary natural talent and the biggest heart, who puts 100% into everything he does. I see someone who wants to make the world better, who is led by kindness and is quite honestly the most charming and charismatic person most people will ever meet. I see someone who is open, wants to learn, wants to always be improving. Just keep being you babe, there will always be haters, and all you can do is be yourself. You are so fun to be around Harry, just remember to breathe and be genuine and see if you connect. That’s all you can do.” He finished with a kiss on Harry’s shoulder. 

“K.” Harry said softly. “I can do that.” 

“Hey.” Lou continued. “Look behind you.” He waved making Harry giggle. “I’ve got you darlin’ okay? I’m not gonna let you jump into anything that is a mistake I promise you that yeah? Trust me when I say you can do this.” 

Harry nodded before turning around and sliding his arms around Louis’ waist, his hands reaching under his t-shirt without thinking. “Thanks Lou. Fuck, I’d be so lost without you honey.” 

“You wouldn’t be at all Haz, you’d be fine.” Louis giggled into Harry’s neck before adding seriously, “So proud of you baby.” 

And he meant it. He knew how hard Harry struggled sometimes, with the pressure of being ‘Harry Styles’. Sometimes it felt like his persona had a life of its own and he felt pressure to be as charming and talented as people assumed he was. Some days he felt markedly less so, and worried that people would find out he was only human. Louis always reassured him that he was enough as he was, even at his worst. That he didn’t have to live up to anything. Louis reminded Harry to be in the moment and enjoy the journey and let go of all the things he couldn’t control like other people’s expectations. He reminded Harry that it wasn’t up to him to be anything to anyone, he didn’t need to know everything and it was okay to just have fun and learn as he went. 

All Louis wanted right now was for Harry to chill and focus on his meeting. He didn’t see any point in distracting him with the bullshit Stan had called about. He got a knot in his stomach remembering it now, which was immediately dissolved by Harrys lips on his neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat of Harry’s mouth on his most sensitive spot, letting everything else fade away. Neck kisses were his weakness. The feeling intensified as he felt Harry’s large hands move to his arse giving it a firm squeeze. 

Harry couldn’t help himself. He had so many warm feelings for Louis right now. He had managed to soothe his nerves with a few words. Lou always had that effect on him, could always see when Harry was freaking out and somehow bring him back into a calm space. Louis could always read Harry so well, he always seemed to know what he needed. 

So when he held Louis for so long, grateful for the support, he couldn’t help the way his body reacted to the closeness. To feeling the warm skin on Lou’s back and neck, to breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of his skin and hair. It was instinct to plant his lips on Louis’ neck. He instantly felt Louis respond as he did, making Harry want more. He ran his hands down Lou’s back, straight to his luscious arse. Harry couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of kneading that sexy plump peach, and when he felt Lou’s body pushing on his own, he knew Louis didn’t hate it. 

Louis almost reminded Harry that the car would be along any minute to whisk him away, but he was so grateful for the distraction he stopped himself. Instead he rubbed his semi hard cock against Harry’s which was also straining under the fabric of his tight pants. He searched for Harry’s mouth and was immediately met with a long, deep kiss, Harry’s tongue making it very clear what was on his mind right now. Harry pushed his cock back against Lou’s, the friction making his dick throb. 

In a split second, Louis evaluated all his options. He could push Harry’s head down, make him suck his dick. Honestly, he could really use the release. But what if he got some cum on Harry’s suit. He didn’t need that pressure. Or he could drop to his knees and suck Harry off. Probably would do Harry good to cum right now, get rid of some of that stress. Or he could push his pants down and beg Harry to fuck him quickly, even though neither of them would finish before the car arrived and Harry would have to leave mid-fuck. As soon as the thought flit through his mind, he knew that was what he wanted. The heat of wanting each other for the rest of the day. 

He pulled off his t-shirt and undid his own pants, pushing them down around his thighs, leaving Harry’s hands on his naked arse. 

“Damn.” was all Harry said, pulling Lou’s cheeks apart and squeezing them roughly. 

Louis spun around and rubbed his naked arse over Harry’s cock which was still restrained by his pants. They looked at each other in the mirror and Harry’s hands were all over Louis, one hand coming to rest on his waist, the other on his cock which he was squeezing and rubbing now. His lips went to Louis’ neck again, and the sight of it made Louis gasp before Harry’s lips had even made contact. Watching himself in the mirror while Harry ravaged him, made Lou’s dick throb so hard. 

“Baby, I want you.” Louis moaned. 

Harry smiled at him wickedly in the mirror “There’s not time.” He shook his head. 

“Please Harry, just slide into me a couple of times. Then you can go.” Lou breathed. 

Harry let his eyes run over the two of them in the mirror. Louis looked so damn hot, pants around his thighs, rock hard cock, messy hair and swollen lips from kissing him so hard. The vision of him there, with Harry’s hands on him, lust written all over his pretty little face, Harry had no intention of pretending he didn’t want to feel his cock inside Lou’s tight arse. 

Lou reached back and undid Harry’s trousers, setting his throbbing cock free. He grabbed Harry’s hand and took his fingers in his mouth licking them, letting his saliva dribble down onto the palm of Harry’s hand. Their eyes were wide as they both watched each other, Louis sucking and licking Harry’s fingers eagerly, getting them as slippery as possible. Neither of them could pull their gaze away. 

Harry rubbed his now slippery hand over both of them. He pulled Louis backwards and sat himself on the edge of the bed, guiding Louis onto him. Lou wasted no time at all, grinding his arse onto Harry’s stiff cock, making them both moan as Harry slid inside. They both watched in the mirror, mesmerised by how sexy they found the scene in the reflection. Louis bounced on Harry’s cock a few times and felt satisfied only when he watched his husbands head fall back as a delicious moan escaped his perfect lips. He had intended to climb off Harry then, but it felt too good, so he didn’t resist when Harry held his hips still and smashed his cock into him a number of times. God Harry fucked him so good and it looked so hot in the reflection. Louis moaned and grabbed his own dick, forgetting this was supposed to be a super quick fuck. 

Harry’s phone buzzed, they both knew that meant the car had arrived and was ready to take Harry away. It was incredibly hard to whisper the words “Stop, Harry stop.” But somehow Lou got it out. 

“Don’t want to stop Lou” Harry protested. He was already feeling the stirrings of wanting to cum. 

“Got to baby. Don’t wanna get cum on this suit do you?” and he felt Harry’s hands relax their grip on his hips. Lou climbed off Harry then and Harry lay still on the bed. 

“Ugggghhhhhh.” Harry groaned in frustration. 

Louis had done his own pants up, and he grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him up. 

Harry did his pants up, tucked himself back in and fixed his hair. “Look okay?” he asked. 

“honestly, Harold – you’re fucking Beautiful. As always.” Lou tucked Harry’s hair behind his ear. 

“Thanks.” Harry kissed him then pressed his forehead on Lou’s whispering “you’re insanely fucking sexy Angel. I can’t get enough of you.” before kissing him again. 

Louis just raised his eyebrows playfully. He knew his husband would spend all day thinking dirty thoughts about him and he liked that very much. 

“I gotta go. Will you be here when I get home?” Harry asked as he moved towards the door. 

“Not sure, Stan is on his way over, we’ll probably head out for a bit and drink too much honestly.” 

Harry smiled. “So anything could happen then?” 

“Exactly. I think he said there was a party.” Louis smiled back. 

“K well in that case, I might stay out a bit too depending on how things go today. See you back here later then.” He kissed Lou again when they were at the bottom of the stairs at the front door. 

“Remember to have fun yeah? Love you. Good luck baby” Lou gave Harry one last quick cuddle before he opened the door. 

“Thanks honey. Love you too.” Harry blew Lou a kiss and closed the door behind him. 

**** 

A few minutes later Stan was at the door. 

He hugged Lou and kissed the side of his head, “How are you?” 

Lou shrugged. “Did you talk to Matt?” 

“Yeah he will call you later when he can update you.” Stan brushed Lou’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“Thanks mate.” Louis led them both to the kitchen and got them a boutique beer each out of the fridge. “Is it too early?” he smiled. 

“No, it’s close enough to midday, also you get special dispensation because of the bullshit.” Stan tapped his beer on Lou’s. 

“That’s very true unfortunately.” Lou nodded and frowned. 

“What did Harry say?” Stan asked. 

Lou shook his head. “Didn’t mention it to him yet.” 

Stans mouth just opened as if to say wtf so Louis explained “He has his first meeting today with the rest of the cast for the new movie. He was stressed enough y’know?” 

Stan nodded. “Well you know him better than me Lou, but I think he will want to be there for you for this. It’s some pretty awful shit.” 

Louis shrugged. “I’ve been through worse. Not gonna let a couple of trolls get inside my head or bother Haz about it when he has enough on his plate.” 

Stan narrowed his eyes. “Still, it’s kinda a big deal Lou.” 

“I’ll tell him, just wanna let him get through today. He’s anxious enough trust me.” Lou assured him. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Stan agreed. “Plus I’m here for you sugarplum.” 

“Thanks mate.” Lou smiled. “You’ve always got me.” 

“Course I do.” Stan winked at his friend. 

“It’s Matt.” Louis said answering his phone, putting him on speaker. “Hey mate, I got Stan here with me, what’s up?” 

“How are you Louis? You okay?” his manager asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, its shit but I’m okay.” Louis sighed. 

“Good, good. Listen, just wanted to update you – we’re talking to the lawyers. I think we need to throw the book at these assholes Louis.” Matt said. 

“Yeah, I want to. I think that’s what we need to do too.” Lou agreed. 

“Good, we just need to send a very clear message that this is not going to be tolerated.” Matt was being super serious now. 

“Yep, agree” Lou nodded. 

“It’s defamation, plain and simple. These are ugly accusations and we can’t let anyone think that they can say this shit about you and get away with it. There has to be consequences yeah?” Matt said sternly. 

“Yeah, totally.” Lou nodded again. 

“Okay well as long as you are happy that is what we are going to do.” Matt reassured him. “I’ll let the lawyers know to contact these assholes and tell them we are coming for them.” 

Louis looked relieved. “That’s great Matt, thanks for taking care of it.” 

“Of course, that’s what I am here for. You worry about making more amazing music, and I will worry about the trolls okay?” Matt added chirpily. “How about those results on itunes, can you believe it?” 

“Not really no. it’s mind blowing to be honest.” Louis smiled. 

“Your fans – they are next level brother. Just incredible.” His manager was smiling now. 

“They are definitely something else. Should I say something? About this?” Lou asked. 

“No. Absolutely not. Worst thing you can do is react to this Louis. Don’t acknowledge the trolls okay? Leave that to me. Your focus is your music and your loyal fans and what they’ve helped you achieve these last few days.” Matt said without hesitating. 

Lou was nodding “Yep, got it. Thanks again.” 

“Call me if you need anything at all okay?” 

“Yep, between you and Stanley I know I am in good hands.” Lou tried to smile. 

“Okay well I will touch base with you tomorrow then Lou. Have a good one lads.” 

“Talk then, bye.” Louis hung up. 

He and Stan moved to the music room and spent an hour or two going over the posts and reading the reactions of Lou’s fans. They spent the rest of the afternoon drinking, listening to music and playing Xbox. 

Stan convinced Lou to go to the party for a few hours, they both agreed seeing their friends would be good for Louis right now. 

*****************************************************

Harry went for drinks with some of his new friends after the meeting, but he left before he got too drunk. He was excited to see Louis and Stan so he was disappointed when he got there at 9pm and neither of them were home. 

Truthfully, Harry had a bit of fomo right now. It wasn’t something he felt a lot, but tonight he was feeling it. But at the same time, he would never ask Louis to give up time with his friends. The thing about Louis, was that he had the same group of friends since he was in high school. Harry thought it said so much about Lou, that he was so loyal and accepting of people. He’d somehow managed to not let millions of dollars, or outrageous fame get in the way of who he was. Somehow, he was still relatable and inclusive with his close school friends and Harry admired that about Louis so much. 

to Harry that was amazing because he was quite different. Harry had a hundred people he considered friends, and the only person who he was super close to was Louis. He was more the type to love the one he was with. When he was with Mitch, Mitch was his bestie. When he was with Ben, Ben was his bestie. When he was with Ed, Ed was his bestie. Harry was the kind who would intensely love someone, and then as he shifted his focus, he would gradually be drawn to someone new and that old friendship would take a backseat. He still loved that old person, but he would see them when he saw them. Harry would happily flit between his friends, easily going months sometimes without needing to see them or speak with them. Unlike Lou who always put effort into maintaining close friendships. 

Harry wasn’t jealous of Louis and Stan – anymore. He knew that they’d probably messed around back in the day before he and Lou got serious. When he first met Lou, Stan was Lou’s favourite person by a mile, but in a best friend way. Harry never felt as though Louis was in love with Stan, however he couldn’t say with complete certainty that Stan had not been in love with Louis at some stage, or that Louis didn’t enjoy that attention. In those early days, when Louis would arrange for the 3 of them to hang out, Harry couldn’t help feeling a bit competitive with Stan, for Lou’s romantic attention. There was definitely competition between them, to be the one Louis was the most fond of. But when it came to Louis’ sexual attention there was no contest. Louis had always made it painfully obvious that he was attracted to Harry right from day one. Everyone knew, he just couldn’t hide it. The attraction between them was written all over both of their faces whenever Harry and Louis were together. So, although Harry never felt like he was in competition with Stan for Louis sexual attention, he sometimes felt like Stan hated him, wished that he was the one Louis wanted to fuck. 

Even when Harry finally knew for sure that Louis was in love with him, there had been times in the early days, when Harry felt Louis liked Stan better and felt more emotionally connected to Stan than him. Harry knew that Lou’s bond with Stan was unshakable. Even though the dynamic was challenging at times, when the three of them would hang out, they’d get along so well and have so much fun. Louis was always clear that Harry was his boyfriend and Stan was his best mate. It’s not that Harry ever wanted to replace Stan in Louis’ world, but over time, Lou made it clear to Harry that he adored him above everyone else, and that their relationship was more precious than any other relationship in Louis’ life. Once Harry was sure of Louis’ love for him, he could finally really relax around Stan and Louis other friends. That was when Harry and Stan finally were able to grow genuinely close and trust one another. 

So although Harry found himself wishing he was included in whatever Lou was doing tonight, he was happy knowing Lou would be having fun with their friend. He ordered himself a cauliflower curry and couldn’t decide whether to watch a movie or read something, so he sat himself at the kitchen counter eating while he scrolled through his phone. 

He sent Lou a text that just said: “ _Miss you, hope you guys have fun_.” 

Lou text back “ _We ’re just about to get dropped off home . How did your meeting go?”_

H: _“Great actually. You were right, everyone was really lovely.”_

L: _“Told ya . I thought about you today.”_

H: _“ haha . I thought about you too.”_

L: _“Did you think about me naked?”_

H: _“no comment.”_

L: _“I know you did.”_

H: _“Still no comment.”_

As he sent it, he could hear them coming through the front door so he practically ran to the foyer to meet them. 

“Heyyyy Princess!” Stan cuddled Harry, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Hey tart.” Harry kissed him back. 

Louis didn’t say anything, he just stood in Harry’s space, impatiently waiting for Harry’s attention while he bantered with Stan. Finally, Harry looked down into his eyes and smiled. He held Louis’ face between his hands and kissed his lips firmly. “Hi baby.” 

“hey darlin.” Louis smiled before skipping to the kitchen. 

It was clear that Louis was drunker than Stan. He could still walk and text though, so it definitely crossed Harry’s mind that Lou might be down to fuck later. 

“How was the party?” Harry asked them.

“It was fine, don’t know if you remember Alice and Julia? Pretty sure they’ve been at your parties before.” Stan said. 

“Oh Alice who designs the hats?” Harry always remembered details about people. 

“Yeah” Stan nodded. “They were having a break-up party. As in they’re over.” 

“Progressive.” Harry remarked.” So why’d you leave so early and why wasn’t I invited?” 

“None of us were invited don’t worry.” Stan waved his hand. “We crashed. We were hungry so I convinced Lou that we should go and eat their fancy canapes. But then Louis got a bit gobby with a few people.” Stan laughed. “And there wasn’t one fucking sausage roll in sight. Is it too much to expect a fucking sausage roll at a party?” 

Harry laughed out loud. Stan was so funny. 

“anyways, I thought I should get him out of there before he got himself into trouble.” Stan added. 

“What? It was them you should have been worried about mate!” Louis added. 

Stan shrugged at Harry. 

“What happened babe?” Harry was curious. Yeah, Louis could be feisty, but it’s not as though he just went around looking for arguments so if something got him riled up, Harry felt sure Lou had a reason. 

“People talking shit!” Louis answered. 

“About?” Harry prompted. 

“Bout YOU!” Lou’s eyed widened as he got outraged all over again. “Fucking fancy them having a swipe at my husband right in front of me!” Lou scrunched up his face “I’m not having that shit. Sorry, but fuck that and fuck those bitches! “ 

Stan smirked at Harry and rolled his eyes. 

Harry smirked looking back at Louis. “What did they say babe?” 

“Some absolute fuck-knuckle said you weren’t the sexiest man in England.” Louis scoffed. 

Harry chuckled “Definitely grounds to start shit if you ask me.” 

“Exactly!” Louis laughed. 

“And he missed you I think, kept looking at his phone all bloody night.” Stan added. 

Louis shrugged. “I won’t apologise for missing my husband.” 

Harry and Stan both sat themselves on the kitchen counter. It was like they expected Louis was going to perform for them, like he so often did when he was drunk. He would usually end up on the kitchen table, singing or doing hysterical interpretive dances or impersonations of people. Sometimes he’d strip, other times he’d just dance like a hoe. Whatever he did, Louis Tomlinson was born to entertain and he was in his element when all eyes were on him. Tonight, it seemed he would be dancing like a hoe. 

Louis put on Justin Timberlake, FutureSex /LoveSound, and climbed on the kitchen table, grinding and slut dancing, totally in his own world. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it at Harry making him smile. 

“Haz” Stan started “ask him who they thought was sexier than you.” Stan giggled. 

“Tell me baby,” Harry smiled at Lou. 

“Nup, so fucking stupid” Lou kept on dancing. His skin-tight Versace leather pants clung to his every curve and fit very snuggly across his dick. 

Harry felt his cock tingle, watching Lou. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. After a moment Harry screwed up his face, looked at Stan and whispered “Who?” 

Stan looked from Harry to Lou and back again. He used his eyes to point to Louis. 

“Oh, I’m in total agreement.” Harry smirked.” Easily the hottest piece of arse in the nation.” 

“Piss off!” Lou laughed and shook his head. 

“Piss off he says...” Harry giggled, “Whilst thrusting around like a sex kitten.” 

“Totally.” Stan laughed. “You’re such a hoe Tommo.” 

“I like dancing on the table, so sue me.” Louis smiled back, clearly having fun. 

“Half naked” Stan laughed. 

“If he stops because you’re teasing him Stan, I’ll be cross.” Harry pretended to be stern. “Keep dancing baby, it makes me happy seeing you happy.” He encouraged Lou. 

“You mean, it makes you happy perving on him.” Stan corrected. 

“Very!” Harry chuckled. 

“You can keep perving on me baby, I like it.” Louis purred. 

“I hate you two bitches, you make me miss Adam so much.” Stan rolled his eyes dramatically. His boyfriend Adam was isolating with his parents for a few weeks and seeing Harry and Louis flirt made Stan miss him even more. 

“Come on Haz” Stan said walking towards the bar cart and picking up the tequila and 3 shot glasses. “You’ve got some catching up to do love!” 

“YEssssssss Harryyyyyy!! Lip, sip, suck!” Louis encouraged loudly. “pass me the salt!” 

Harry threw the salt to Louis, who lay with his back on the table, pushing his pants down as far as he could without unbuttoning them, and grinding a row of salt across his abdomen. 

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he watched him, unable to look away. Fuck. His cock was definitely stirring now. 

Stan cut up the limes while Harry and Lou watched each other without exchanging a word. 

Stan shoved a shot glass of tequila in Harry’s hand. 

“Lick” Louis raised his eyebrows playfully, a dead sexy smile spreading across his face. 

Harry bent over and dragged his tongue across Louis’ abdomen collecting the salt on his tongue. 

He threw his head back, swallowing the tequila before Stan shoved a wedge of lime between his teeth which Harry bit down on. Harry shuddered. He hated doing shots. 

“Again!” Lou shouted. He undid his fly and pushed his pants down further pouring a row of salt just above the rim of his lowcut Dolce & Gabbana underwear. 

Harry shifted feeling his cock grow bigger. Fucking hell, Lou knew exactly what he was doing. Always such a dirty little minx. He reached his hand out and squeezed Lou’s inner thigh, letting the back of his hand brush against his dick. 

“Lick” Lou purred seductively, biting down on his lip. Harry leaned over Louis and slowly licked the salt from Louis’ belly, the side of his face dangerously close to Lou’s semi hard cock. He threw the shot down and took the lime between his teeth, his whole body shuddering again. Jesus shots were gross. “So disgusting!!” was all Harry said shaking his head and scrunching up his face, making the other boys laugh. 

“Another one Styles!” Stan was already pouring the tequila. 

“No, I can’t.” Harry protested. “I’ll be sick.” 

“Come on Harry!” Louis encouraged enthusiastically propping himself on his elbows “Just one more baby. Catch up to me.” 

“Just do your salt thing.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Lou pushed his pants down as far as he could without actually getting his dick out. He salted his belly, then smiled wickedly at Harry. “Lick me baby.” 

“Oh get a fucking room you bitches.” Stan teased. 

“Look away Stanley if you can’t take it.” Louis giggled. 

“Oh I can take it!” Stan shouted back. “But if you two start fucking, I’m watching, just so you know!” 

“You can watch, but I’ll never share him.” Harry shot back. 

“Been there, done that” Stan laughed playfully, referring to the fact that he and Louis had messed around before Harry was in the picture. 

Louis rolled his eyes “You wish.” He giggled, referring to the fact that even though he and Stan had messed around in their younger years, they’d never fucked. 

“Wouldn’t mind seeing it actually, the two prettiest boys I know going at it.” Stanley teased. 

Truthfully, Harry and Louis suspected Stan probably would have been down for a threesome, but the husbands weren’t. They’d agreed years ago that they were both way too jealous and possessive of one another to even contemplate inviting anyone into their bedroom. Hell, neither Harry nor Louis could barely stand seeing other people touching their husband, let alone fucking them. 

_“_ Shut up and give me the shot” Harry laughed. He leant over and licked the line of salt off Louis’ belly, taking more time on than was necessary, making Lou gasp softly as he watched Harry’s tongue on him. 

Harry threw the shot back and Stan was ready with the lime and he and Louis both shouted “SUCK” in unison as Harry sunk his teeth into the lime. The boys cheered Loudly, satisfied that Haz would be drunk in no time. 

The three of them had a hoot, singing, dancing, drinking and laughing their arses off. 

*********** 

Two hours later Stan had passed out on the lounge. Harry was almost asleep when he felt a hand on his dick. He didn’t open his eyes immediately. He knew exactly who that hand belonged to, and he took pleasure in startling Louis when he grabbed his hand and opened his eyes at the same time, giving him a fright. 

Lou started giggling and put his hand over his mouth trying not to wake Stan. He grabbed Harry’s hand to take him to their bedroom. 

Harry stopped midway up the stairs to make out with Louis for a minute before Louis dragged him to their ensuite. He’d filled their enormous bath and lit some candles. Harry loved baths. 

“Yes babe! I love you so much right now.” Harry smiled. 

“Thought you’d like it. I’m so sticky from the sweat and the salt. And all the drinks I spilled on myself when I was dancing.” Louis answered softly, peeling off Harry’s pants and smacking his bum as he climbed in. He pulled his own pants off and joined him, sitting himself right next to Harry and they immediately leaned into each other resting their heads together. 

“Aww babe.” Louis pouted. 

“What’s wrong honey?” Harry was wide eyed. 

“We forgot to cheers when we were drinking.” 

“I’m still drunk, let’s kiss instead.” Haz nodded. “What are we kissing to baby?” 

“To your movie being done.” 

“Amen.” Harry tilted his head and pressed his lips softly onto Lou’s. 

“I am excited to have you around all the time darlin. Well for a few months at least.” Louis was referring to the next project Harry would be working on, which would be filmed in London. 

“Yes, I picked it so I could be around to annoy you for a few months. I’m really looking forward to it.” Harry teased. 

“Thanks for choosing me over your fiancé Olivia. Means a lot if I’m honest.” Lou sniggered. 

Harry splashed water in Lou’s face, “It was a tough choice.” laughing as he added “she really liked my avocado mousse.” 

“Oh my god, seriously baby? She can bloody keep you if that is the price I have to pay to have you here.” Louis snorted. 

“Sssshhhh! You’ll wake up Stan.” Harry whispered loudly putting his hand over Lou’s mouth. 

Lou whispered loudly, still laughing “I’ll show you where you can stick that rancid fucking avocado mousse darlin’.” 

Lou reached around giving Harry’s arse a squeeze, and he responded by wiggling his fingers into Lou’s ribs making him squeal. 

“SSSHHHHH!! Lou!!” Harry shooshed him wide eyed. 

Lou rolled over on top of Harry, so they were face to face. “What are you gonna do Styles? Smack me for making too much noise?” he smirked. 

“Yes. Yes actually. That is exactly what I am going to do.” Haz smiled at Lou, nodding his head. “Plus, you definitely deserve to be punished after your little performance this morning. Riding me, then leaving me hanging…. then making me lick salt off your cock just before.” 

“I beg your pardon. I think you will find it was my belly.” Lou answered sassily. 

“Oh, don’t pretend you didn’t accidentally on purpose get your dick in there Lewis.” Harry chuckled. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Louis did his best innocent expression. 

“And then, you were grinding on my kitchen table shamelessly, with a semi no less, shaking that gorgeous arse. You knew I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” 

“Baby, you are so mistaken, that never happened. It’s totally incorrect.” Lou shook his head. 

“What part of that is incorrect?” Harry’s eyes were wide. 

“It’s OUR kitchen table, not your kitchen table.” Lou added cheekily as he and Harry smiled big at each other. 

Harry pulled Louis to him and kissed him slow and deep by the candlelight. “The table might be ours, but you Angel – you are for me alone.” He whispered slowly. 

It gave Louis goosebumps, and all his witty comebacks went out the window. All he could do was nod, completely under the spell of those incredible green eyes and those beautiful lips. His mind consumed with the thought that he was about to be manhandled by Harry, whose tone had gone from playful to commanding in the space of a few rough kisses. 

Harry reached for the soap and lathered up his hands keeping his gaze on Louis’ beautiful face. He ran his hands down Lou’s back and over his arse which was poking out of the water. He lingered there much longer than he had to, enjoying watching Lou’s face as he squeezed his perky cheeks and ran his fingertips between them, gliding over his hole and his taint repeatedly. Lou arched his back and bit his lip as Harry finally slid a finger into him. If felt so good. When Lou finally let his eyes fall closed to really enjoy it, Harry stopped. 

“Roll over” he whispered in Lou’s ear. 

“No, I want more of that.” Lou pouted. 

“Roll over.” Harry said again firmly. 

Lou rolled over, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder as he nestled between Harry’s legs. 

Harry lathered up his hands again and ran them slowly across Lou’s chest and stomach. He squeezed Louis’ nipples between his fingertips, playing with them as his lips found that sweet spot on Lou’s neck that turned him to mush. Every.Single. Time. Harry sunk his teeth in gently, nibbling and sucking until Lou moaned. It was as though that spot was hotwired to his dick. It never failed to get Louis hard, never failed to make him breathe heavier. 

Louis reached one hand up, to wrap it around Harry’s neck, gripping his hair between his fingertips. Harry kissed him deeply sliding his hands firmly downwards, across his lover’s abdomen and hips, then to his inner thighs which he kneaded in his big hands. He was careful to avoid Lou’s dick as he rubbed and squeezed his balls, and taint. Lou was desperate to give his own cock a squeeze, but Harry caught his hand before he could reach it, placing it back on his chest. 

“Not yet baby.” Was all Harry said making Louis pout. 

Harry rinsed away the soap. “Bring your sexy arse here.” As he said it, he positioned Louis exactly how he wanted him, laying across Harry’s lap his knees drawn in a little so his arse was out of the water. 

Harry gave his arse a hard smack making Louis inhale sharply before giggling. “Ow!” 

“What do you think that was for?” Harry tried to stay serious, fighting a smile from spreading across his face. 

“Being too loud.” Louis turned his face to look at Harry, blinking at him slowly. 

Harry smacked his arse again, a little bit harder. “and that?” 

“dancing on the table.” 

“and being way too dirty.” Harry added. 

“Like the slut I am.” Louis nodded completely enjoying the filth. 

Harry smacked him again before squeezing his cheeks. He raised his eyebrows at Lou waiting for a confession. “What else?” 

“For riding your big cock, and not letting you finish?” Louis bit his lip. 

“Mmmhmm. Like the filthy tease you are.” Harry whispered before he smacked Lou again. 

Lou pushed his hips down enough to rub his hard dick onto Harrys. 

“Never said you could touch my dick.” Harry smacked him harder still. 

“Sorry.” Lou smirked, peering up at him from under his long dark lashes. 

“And definitely a couple more” Harry smirked whacking Lou’s arse hard a few more times, “For being so fucking pretty. God damn Louis.” 

Lou moaned and bit his lip, enjoying the compliment and the pain simultaneously. 

Harry ran his big hand over Lou’s arse gently now, soothing the red hand marks. He ran his finger between Lou’s cheeks, stopping at his hole, pressing and rubbing teasingly. 

“Please Harry?” Lou moaned. 

“What do you want Lou? Tell me what you want.” Harry teased. 

“Finger fuck me baby.” Louis breathed causing Harry to groan with lust. 

Harry found him impossible to resist, and he licked his fingers til they were slippery, working them into Louis making him writhe and moan way too loudly. 

“Stand up.” Harry ordered after a couple of minutes. 

Lou stood before him, Harry got to his knees and pushed Lou against the wall. He kissed Lou’s lower back, gripping his hips in his hands. Then he gently kissed the red marks on his cheeks. 

Lou couldn’t help arching his back as Harry spread his cheeks and ran his tongue around his hole. “God Harry.” He breathed as Harry’s tongue found his hole and teased the entrance til he couldn’t stand it anymore. “You’re driving me crazy, please just fuck me baby.” Lou begged. 

“Not yet.” Harry tried not to smile again, knowing he was driving Lou crazy. “Get out.” The water was getting cold now. Harry sat on the edge of the bath. Lou rubbed Harry’s cock a few times before kneeling on the bathmat in front of him. Harry couldn’t help thinking that Lou looked insanely beautiful gazing up at him, as he began to suck his dick. 

“Harry” Lou purred taking a breath after a moment “Please take care of me baby. Please no more teasing.” He pleaded. He could tell by Harry’s face that he was seriously considering it, so he added “Baby will you fuck me now? Just need you to feel that gorgeous dick in me.” 

Harry smiled, mostly to himself. He was supposed to be the one in control here, but Lou knew exactly how to wrap Harry around his finger to get whatever he wanted. And not just in the bedroom. Harry could think of no good reason why he shouldn’t give Lou exactly what he was begging for. 

Harry stood up, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him up, leading him to the edge of the bed, where they had fucked that morning in front of the mirror. “Finish what you started Angel.” 

Harry lubed them both up, watching both of them in the mirror as Lou backed onto his cock and slid down onto him. It made him throb so hard. The feeling, of sliding into Louis, watching Lou’s arse grind, and his lustful expression in the mirror, all at the same time. They looked so hot together. He couldn’t stop himself so he grabbed Lou’s hips and began to pound him hard. 

“Give it to me Harry, fuck me baby.” Lou begged, finally grabbing onto his own dick, rubbing it in unison with the fantastic thrashing Harry was giving him. God he loved to be filled with his husbands big dick which was rubbing against his p-spot with every thrust. Watching Harry fuck him in the mirror felt so dirty and looked so good. 

After a few minutes, Harry shifted them to the drawers in front of the mirror, he stood in front of Lou who was sat on the edge, so he could fuck him and kiss him at the same time. 

Lou had lost all sense of caring by now and he moaned gratefully as Harry took over pulling his cock as well. “Oh Jesus Harry… love it when you take control. Fucking hell, you fuck me so good baby.” He really didn’t give a fuck if the neighbours three blocks away heard them at this point. He leant against the wall, enjoying every minute of being fucked and pulled off by Harry. It was insanely good. After a while, Harry could tell Louis was close to coming, so he went a little harder and faster. 

“Wanna fuck you so good Lou...” Harry breathed hard. “…That you never forget who you belong to.” 

Lou nodded in between moans. 

“Lou say it for me” Harry urged. 

“I’m yours. Harry I’m only yours. Oh fuck. Never want another cock baby…just your big cock in my pretty little arse.” Lou came hard almost as soon as the words left his lips, ribbons of hot cum all over Harry’s hand and stomach. “Christ, baby, smash that massive cock into me. Say you love my tight arse.” He could see Harry was close so he urged him to the edge. 

“…Jesus Lou, love fucking your tight little arse.” Harry scrunched up his face as he exploded inside Lou. They made it to the bed where they collapsed together, falling asleep almost instantly. 

************************************************

Harry’s head was throbbing when he woke up. It was almost 11 and he was alone in the room. 

He picked up his phone and saw he had a group message from his Mum who they’d be visiting that afternoon for afternoon tea, and a message from Mitch which Harry opened first. It was some screenshots of the twitter trolls. Harry sat up, reading it frantically. He felt sick. He ran to the toilet and vomited, before finding some pants and running down the stairs. 

“Lou!” he called as he ran via the kitchen and into the music room where they’d left Stan last night. 

No Stan either. Shit. 

“LOUIS!” he called again. He dialled Louis but it went to voicemail. 

‘FUCK!!” 

He popped his head in the garage and Lou’s car was gone. He sat on the ground for a minute trying to figure out what to do. He called Stan who answered straight away. “Well, if it isn’t my friend the town crier…” He joked, clearly having a dig at Harry about how much noise he and Lou had made last night. 

“Stan is Louis there?” Harry sounded panicked. 

“No love, but I saw him briefly this morning. Why what’s wrong Harry? You sound upset.” Stan answered. 

“Fuck, I just got these screenshots from Mitch, and people are saying shit about Lou. I’m freaking out honestly. I just need to find him.” Harry managed to get out. 

“Ohhhhh.” Stan said. “I think he said he was going to your mums?” 

“Stan, have you seen what they are saying?” Harry asked him. 

“Yeah, I have... Look, try not to panic Harry. I don’t think he…” but Harry cut him off. 

“Why didn’t you call us Stan? If you knew, why didn’t you call us?” 

“Harry…. shit….I mean..I did speak to Lou about it okay.” Stan fumbled for words. 

“You did call.” Harry was thinking out loud now “is he okay?” 

“Harry, look, I think it’s best if you speak to Lou about it yourself.” Stan didn’t really know what the hell he was supposed to say. This was exactly why he’d told Lou to make sure he told Harry, he knew Harry would be upset about it. Now Stan was stuck in the middle – all he knew is it wasn’t his place to fill Harry in on how Louis felt about it or what he had done about it. Now Harry was having a meltdown which could have been avoided. 

“Why can’t you just tell me if he is okay Stan? I just need to know if he is okay? I can’t find him, I don’t know where he is.” Harry ran to the toilet as he vomited violently again. 

“Harry?” Stan was concerned. 

Harry burst into tears then. “He won’t answer my calls and I can’t stop vomiting. I need to find him Stan.” 

“Shit…look, he’s okay Haz. He’s okay. Just stay there love, I’m coming back to take you to your mum’s. You can’t drive in that state.” 

“K. Thanks Stanny.” Harry whimpered. 

“Get dressed, I’ll be there in 10.” Stan hung up. 

***************************************************** 

Harry barely said a word on the trip to his mums. He didn’t feel great. He felt somewhat better physically, but his mind was still a mess. Stan was grateful for the silence. The less questions Harry asked, the less likely Stan was to accidentally drop Louis into the shit. 

Harry had thrown on some tight jeans and a plain khaki jumper as well as the glittery boots from yesterday. He collected a jacket, his favourite dark grey beanie and his darkest sunglasses on his way out the door. 

He sipped on his green juice, trying to put the pieces together. He kept thinking about the shit people were saying, and how upset Louis must be. His mind was a jumble. Then he remembered the message from his mum this morning which he hadn’t read yet. It was a group text to him and Louis. 

_“Morning my sweethearts, I am planting bulbs today, I’d love a hand if either of you are free.”_ Anne wrote. 

Lou had responded _. “Happy to help. See you soon.”_

An hour later he had sent a photo to the group chat of him in Anne’s straw hat. _“Baby, meet you at your mums when you wake up. Love you x”_

Harry was immediately confused. Lou didn’t seem very upset. Something didn’t add up. 

“Stanley? When did Louis find out? About these allegations?” Harry turned to face him. 

Stanley was an impossibly bad liar. “Harry…we will be there in two minutes, then you can ask him what you want to know.” 

“It wasn’t today was it?” Harry pressed. 

“Harry stop.” Stan shook his head. “I’m not…I can’t…” he shook his head and shrugged. 

“So… yesterday.” Harry stated. It wasn’t a question. Any sadness Harry felt, was suddenly replaced by confusion as he realised that Louis had chosen not to discuss this him. But… Stan knew...Why didn’t Louis lean on him for support, why had he turned to Stan? Why was he keeping it a secret? He had so many questions.. 

Stan tried to drop Harry off and leave. Honestly he just wanted to get as far away from this as possible, but Harry insisted that his mum would want to say hi and made Stan promise to come in and stay for afternoon tea. 

“Hi my darling!” Anne wrapped her arms around Harry, holding on tight for some time before taking his face in her hands and pulling him down for a kiss. “Oh I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Hey mum” Harry bent down to give her another cuddle. He couldn’t help glaring in Louis’ direction. 

“Hi Stan darling, it’s been forever.” Anne pulled Stan in for a cuddle. 

“Heya babe.” Louis called up from the dirt, he was still digging in bulbs. He blew Harry a kiss. Harry only half smiled back at him. “Hey Stanny.” Lou poked his tongue out before looking back down at the ground. If he’d paid attention he would seen how uncomfortable Stan felt and realised something was up. But Louis carried on digging, completely oblivious. 

“How much longer will you be Louis?” Harry asked tersely. 

“5 minutes babe. You guys go in, I won’t be long.” Lou smiled. 

“Come on Stan.” Harry put his hand on Stan’s back and pushed him inside. There was no way he was leaving Stan alone with Louis out there to give him the heads up. 

Anne filled up the kettle and made a bit of chit chat. It only took her a minute to realise something was bothering her son. “Stan, would you mind going into the living room and finding the nice tea set? It’s in the buffet.” 

“Right darling.” she started as soon as Stan had left the room. “What’s going on?” 

“Pft. I wish I knew mum.” Harry shook his head, eyes to the ground. “I am really sorry to do this to you, I need to have a talk with Louis before we come in for tea. It’s important that we can have a minute alone together.” 

“Okay darling.” Anne rubbed the side of his arm. “Is this about those things the trolls on twitter are saying?” 

Harry nodded. “How did you hear about it?” 

“Lou told me when he got here. It’s just dreadful isn’t it.” Anne crinkled her brow. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his head. Lou had even told Anne. He was the last one to know. Well, this was fucking great. 

“Thanks for keeping Stan busy.” He half smiled, kissing her on the cheek before heading back out the door to where Louis was getting up from the dirt. 

*************************************** 

“Good that you arrived in time to miss all the hard work Harold” Louis smiled playfully. 

“Walk with me a minute Louis.” Harry said flatly as he turned and made a start up the hill, heading to the walking path in the forest which bordered the property. 

“Hey.” Louis rushed to catch up. “How are you feeling? Were you hung over?” 

Harry didn’t say anything until they got into the woods, where no one would see them. “How I’m feeling Louis, is pissed off and confused actually. That is how I am feeling.” He put his hands in his pockets and looked into the distance. 

“Why babe?” Louis asked frowning. 

Harry chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head before glaring at Louis. “Because something fucking abhorrent has happened in my husbands life, and he has just simply forgotten to tell me about it. Or worse, he’s chosen to exclude me from it. Maybe he just doesn’t give a shit what I think, or maybe he just has no interest in sharing his important life moments with me anymore. Either way, clearly I’m not on his list of people he is emotionally invested in - so yeah, that fucking pisses me off and profoundly confuses me at the same time Louis.” 

Lou knew instantly what he was talking about. “..Harry.” he thought for a moment before continuing. “it’s not that I was trying to keep it from you at all. You were in the -” 

“You know what Louis, this clearly has nothing to do with me, and you obviously feel this is none of my business.” Harry interrupted him “It’s your information, you can tell whoever you want. You are under no obligation to speak to me about anything that happens in your life.” Harry barked. 

“Harry, come on, I just - ” Louis was interrupted again. Harry did tend to rant when he was upset. 

“No, please, it’s fine. Frankly, I’m embarrassed that I thought we were a team – but can you just tell me Louis – for my own selfish peace of mind - are you okay? That is all I really want to know first and foremost. How are you dealing with this? Because honestly this situation you’re in is fucking awful yet you seem quite fine.“ Harry was talking fast with a sarcastic tone. 

“Yeah look, I was a bit rattled, but I’ll be fucked if I am going to worry about trolls babe.” Louis answered. 

“Right. Yep good approach Louis. Glad that you obviously had people there to support you when found out and you were ‘a bit rattled.’” Harry used Louis words sarcastically. “I’ll admit, I did incorrectly assume that I’d be one of those people to you, but again, I am just so happy for you that you have people you can turn to.” The contempt in Harry’s voice was unmistakable. 

“Babe, stop this please.” Lou was taken aback by Harry’s reaction. It had never occurred to him that Harry would be so angry about not being the first to know. 

“One more thing and then I’ll stop prying into your business I swear.” Harry continued “I hope you are taking some kind of legal action? To shut this shit down Louis?” 

Lou just wanted to pull Harry in for a cuddle to calm him down, but he knew it wouldn’t end well. Instead, he answered softly. “Yes Baby, Matt's talking to the lawyers, he’s shut it down.” 

“Good, good. Okay, well good luck with it, I hope it all turns out okay for you in the end.” Harry added dryly, before moving back towards the house. 

“Hey, no fucking way are you leaving at this point in the conversation Harold.” Louis grabbed his arm spinning him back around. 

“What else is there to say Louis? You appear to have the situation in hand. You have your support people in place who you want to talk to about it. You’ve got this mate. Well done. I don’t see what further involvement I need to have, and let’s face it, neither do you.” He started to walk away again. 

“Oh, so that’s how you want this to be Harry? You’re just going to assume the absolute worst of me? Without letting me say anything? Well, that’s just fucking lovely that is. That’s fucking great!” Louis stood there yelling at Harry. “Off you go then.” He was upset that he wasn’t given a chance to explain himself. 

Harry turned and walked back to yell at him. “What do you care if I assume the worst of you Louis? Don’t pretend you care what I think about anything let alone you and your life. And you've been perfectly happy not to share anything important with me, but suddenly you have important things to say that I should stand here and listen to?” 

“Fuck! Harry please.. ” Louis yelled, completely exasperated, grabbing Harry’s arm to keep him there. He just wanted him to listen to him for a minute. 

Harry scowled at him before yelling. “Ha! Yes Louis, we’ll still fuck I suppose, til you’re done with me in your bed as well. Clearly that is the only thing you actually _do_ still prefer me for these days…and who knows when that will end?” Harry gestured dramatically. “And look, when it does - I’d appreciate you telling me this time - that I’m no longer useful to you Louis.” Harry yelled sarcastically “It’d be less humiliating than having to figure it out for myself, or hearing it from your closest confidant Stan.” 

Louis was incensed that Harry was taking such a cheap shot. “This is such bullshit Harry.” His eyes narrowed. “You’re really gonna stand there and say to my fucking face that you feel like I only use you for sex? Seriously? I mean…Fucking hell.” He shook his head for a moment before hissing “You want me to tell you when I have no use for you in my bed anymore? Consider this your fucking notice then Harry. I’m officially telling you that we won’t be fucking again, because as far as I am concerned you can go fuck yourself.” 

Harry didn’t say anything as Louis barged past him back to the house. Tears stung his eyes. He felt so many things and he didn’t know what to feel first. He sat down cross legged on the path and held his head in his hands. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming, or the terrible thoughts. He didn’t feel angry anymore. He just felt profoundly hurt that it seemed Louis didn’t need him anymore. And he felt stupid for thinking they were happy and in love when obviously the emotional connection didn’t matter as much to Louis as it did to him. How could he have got it so wrong? None of it made sense. His heart told him he could trust that Louis adored him, but his head told him to stop being such a fool. 

Harry dried his eyes and walked back to the house to find his husband. He knew he’d over-reacted a bit, and he hadn’t really given Louis the chance to talk. He hadn’t a clue what he’d say to Louis when he saw him, but he knew he wanted to talk this through. He did want to listen to what Lou had to say. 

But when he got back to the house, Stan and Lou had gone. 

***************************************************************************

Harry barely slept that night. Lou never came home. Harry didn’t text him, didn’t know what to say. He kept hoping Lou would text him. He never did. Every hour that Lou didn’t come back reaffirmed the fears in his head. _Stop being a fool Harry, if he cared he’d be here, trying to work it out with you._ He’d picked up one of Louis’ worn t-shirts from the washing pile and put it on. It smelled like him. He eventually fell asleep. On Lou’s pillow. 

He woke up with a startle as he felt pressure on his thigh. It was Louis. 

“Sorry.” Louis spoke softly, barely more than a whisper. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” He took his hand off Harry’s leg. “Just…just wanted to touch you.” 

“S’okay.” Harry answered. His eyes were still swollen from the crying. He looked at the clock, it was almost 5am. 

“I’ll let you go back to sleep.” Lou offered. “Unless you wanna talk Haz?” 

Harry nodded sitting up. “I’m glad you’re here.” He choked back tears. “I wasn’t sure you would come back.” 

“What?” Louis’ brow crinkled as he put his hand back on Harry’s leg. “I just needed to calm down. Wanted to give you time to calm down too. I was never not coming back Harry… I’m not gonna leave you just because we’re fighting.” 

“K” Harry hated himself for crying again, but the relief of hearing that set him off. 

Louis crawled to the top of the bed so he was sat next to Harry. “Come here babe.” He opened his arms and Harry fell straight into his chest. Lou wrapped both arms around him and stroked his hair. He held him there, kissing his forehead. ”S’okay darlin, we’ll figure this out.” 

Seeing Harry at his worst like this, somehow brought out the best in Lou. He was able to rise above the drama and see what was really going on. His husband was so emotionally vulnerable right now, his mind had clearly run away with him. For Louis it wasn’t about who was wrong or right at this moment, it was just about making sure Harry knew that he was still loved and they’d work it out together. Louis understood Harry, he knew that when they fought he would often fall into an emotional hole and the anxiety he felt about being abandoned by Louis consumed him more than whatever it was they’d been fighting about in the first place. Louis understood that Harry’s amazing creative mind worked against him sometimes and Lou loved him enough to help him through it. 

“I’m sorry Lou.” Harry buried his face into Lou’s chest as he cried. “I’m sorry for all the awful things I said to you. I’m sorry I never let you say anything.” 

“Hey, take some deep breaths babe.” Louis spoke soothingly. “I’m sorry too. Let me say what I need to say now okay? Let me explain my side.” 

Harry nodded drying his eyes on his t-shirt. He sat back so he could see Lou’s face, trying to compose himself. His gaze fell between Louis eyes and lips, watching intently. 

“When I found out about this troll thing, I actually did try and tell you Haz. But then Cliff chewed up your shoe and you were panicking about your meeting. And yeah, I guess I made the decision not to add to your anxiety by dragging you into this bullshit at that moment. My priority right then, was firstly to find you new shoes and secondly for you to leave feeling confident about how capable and incredible you are. It’s as simple as that.” 

Harry bit on his lip and nodded as he recalled the mayhem. 

Lou continued. “I achieved exactly what I wanted to. I kept you focussed on what was important, and you went to your meeting and you nailed it." 

Harry sighed. “But Lou..” 

“No. I’m not arguing about this Harold. I mean it. I stand by my decision to not drag you into this troll bullshit. The timing was awful.” Louis said firmly. “Quite honestly Harry - I’d probably do the same thing again if I had the chance to do that day over.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay and I get that. But the thing is, I don’t need you thinking my problems are more important than yours Lou. This must have been so distressing for you to go through….And I don’t know that I like the idea of you deciding what is important enough for me to worry about. I don’t need you to protect me from information.” 

Lou raised his eyebrows. “Fair point. But I don’t think that’s what I was doing. Likewise I need you to trust me, that I have reasons for doing what I do.” 

Harry continued. “I do trust you babe. I do.” he paused for a moment before adding “ what I am getting at is - I’m supposed to be your person too. I wanna be your person Louis, as much as you’re mine. I wish you could have let me be there for you for this.” 

Lou stroked Harry’s cheek. ”You _are_ my person Harry. You are still my person. That hasn’t changed. Please understand, I got this news as you were about to leave yesterday. Do you remember how stressed out you were?” 

Harry nodded. 

“I had every intention of telling you Haz. I wasn’t trying to shield you from the information at all, I was just trying to do it when we had time to discuss it babe. It wasn’t gonna be a quick convo. It was purely a timing thing. I was going to tell you this afternoon. The fact is, I would never ask you to worry about this stupid, shitty, fake troll thing, when you have actual, tangible real-life things on your plate to deal with Harry.” 

“I can appreciate that Louis, I can. But we spent all night together. There were so many times you could have mentioned it. I feel like you shared it with everyone but me. You let everyone else but me be there for you, and I’m sorry if I am not supposed to be hurt by that but..fuck…that really hurt me.” The pain was written all over Harry’s face. 

“Listen, the only reason I talked to Stan about it was he was the one who told me about it. And I talked to your mum about it because I knew we’d be discussing it later, the three of us. And babe, hand on heart, I didn’t want to think about it that night honestly. I just wanted to forget about it and have some fun. I honestly hate thinking about it at all. I didn’t want to ruin our night over it. And the thing is, being with you that night was exactly what I needed. You gave me all the laughs and distractions I needed, if I’m honest.” 

Harry grinned and squeezed his husbands knee. His face turned serious again as he remembered what he’d read online. “I mean I don’t wanna make this about me Lou. It’s just so awful that this has happened to you and I’m being told that these people are supposedly my fans, I feel fucking sick about it.” Harry shook his head. 

“Hey.” Louis rubbed his arm. “No fucking way are you responsible for the choices these sick wankers have made. That is out of both our hands okay? I don’t care how much they say they love you. Don’t even give that another thought Haz, promise me. It’s total bullshit.” 

“It makes me sick Louis, that anyone could maliciously invent this shit, just to hurt you. You were on such a high with what your fans were doing with your song, and now you have to think about this shit instead. I just want to find out who the fuck they are and just…” Harry couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“I know darlin. Just keep some perspective okay? It’s a tiny handful of people stirring up shit. It’s really no different to what we go through every single day is it?” Louis reminded him. 

Harry shrugged. “Well it is kinda different Lou. We don’t usually have rape allegations levelled at us. We don’t usually have to involve lawyers.” He knew what Louis was getting at though. Not a day went by without the trolls saying shit about both of them. 

“I think you think it’s bigger than it is Harry. And the fact is I’m still buzzing about Defenceless y’know? And that is what I want to remember about this week.” Lou shrugged. “But I _am_ sorry baby. I’m sorry if the way I handled this made you feel like you’re not that important to me _,_ because obviously that isn’t the case darlin.” 

“I guess I just want to protect you honey. I just want to be the one you turn to y’know? I just need to know that you to still need me.” Harry looked down. 

Lou pulled him close. “oh babe, of course I need you Harry. Let me make this very fucking clear for you. You were the first one I wanted to talk to about this. You are the first one I want to talk to about everything. But the stars just didn’t align this time.” 

Harry nodded and squeezed Lou’s hand, “Lou, I know I can be incredibly self-absorbed a decent amount of the time, but you are everything to me. If something upsets you I want to know about it. I care about you more than I care about anything else that is going on in my life, no matter how complicated or important it seems. Do you understand that you are my absolute priority?“ 

“I think I know that, yeah.” Lou smiled and nodded at Harry. 

“Like above everything else I do. Literally everything. No exceptions. You get that right? ” Harry reiterated. 

Louis chuckled and nodded. “Understood I promise.” He skooched closer and put his arms around Harry’s waist. “I’m really sorry honey, for upsetting you so much. I hate knowing I made you cry.’ 

Harry kissed him softly. “Loving you does make me crazy Louis, sometimes.” he smirked. 

Louis smiled. “Clearly babe. It makes you trawl through the washing pile to wear dirty t-shirts like a proper insane person.” 

Harry smiled. “Well I missed your foolish arse. Wanted to feel close to you.” 

“And now I’ll feel close to you Harry, next time I wear it, knowing you leaked tears and snot all over it.” He tickled Harry making him laugh loudly. 

Louis Lay down and pulled Harry to him. They lay face to face on Lou’s pillow holding hands and entwining their legs. Harry pulled the blanket over them. 

“Nah, that’s actually quite cute baby, it did make me smile seeing you asleep in my t-shirt.” Louis smirked. “And I missed you too. But have you heard of your phone?” 

“Didn’t think you’d wanna hear from me. You didn’t even message me.” Harry looked hurt. 

“You didn’t message me either.” Lou reminded him. “I haven’t even been to sleep. Just wanted to fix things with you, you stubborn idiot.” 

Harry giggled. “You’re the stubborn idiot!” 

“Harold, we both know that’s you. I’m too fucking exhausted to argue.” Lou giggled too, kissing Harry again. 

“I love you Boo. So much.” Harry brought his husbands left hand to his lips, kissing his 28 tattoo. 

“I Love you too Harry Tomlinson. With every ounce of me.” Lou answered pulling him even closer. “Do you want tea now or later?’ 

“Later.” Harry kissed him. “Can we just sleep now?” 

“Of course.” Lou watched Harry close his eyes before closing his own. He was surprised that for once Harry didn’t try to have the last word. 

“Babe?” Harry whispered when they were almost asleep. 

“Mmmm?” Lou whispered, smiling to himself - _There it is._

“I love that you still went to help my mum plant bulbs even though you were hung over. You’re truly a beautiful person.” Harry mumbled. 

Louis smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand. But he didn’t answer. 

He was beyond tired, they both were. At last, their souls could relax because things were right between them again, and they had each other in their arms. They were home. 


End file.
